


When I Almost Lost You (A Steven Universe Fic)

by grizzlegreertrash



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drinking to Cope, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Grief, I made only one, OC, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Post-Canon, babes, that applies of Lars and Sadie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grizzlegreertrash/pseuds/grizzlegreertrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven years.</p><p>It's been seven years since the defiance of  the Peridot from F- Facet-2-F-5-L ,Cut-5-X-G, the mysterious disappearance from the Earth's core, plus the multiple occurrences in which homeworld machinery had been destroyed. There had even been disappearances of teams of gem warriors, technicians, and even highly respected generals. To say that the authority was fed up was an understatement. They were  crossed by the rebellious efforts of the team that has resided on Earth. They needed to know what was happening. It was until one quartz spoke of a human possessing gem abilities. To be exact, the abilities of Rose Quartz.</p><p>Two years.</p><p>It’s been two years since they started dating and he couldn’t be happier. It seemed like all of the years that they had been friends have led up to these moments now. He knew he loved her, but knowing that she loved him just as much made it all worthwhile.</p><p>*DISCONTINUED*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, so this is the big gig. My first fic to be posted online and i couldn't be prouder of myself. I'd like to thank all of my friends and mutuals for all of the support in writing this. This is a scenario that popped up into my head in July, and now just started writing. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> grizzlegreertrash
> 
> *Edit.This fic has been discontinued due to a snag in storytelling, a lack of inspiration, and a transition from the Steven Universe fandom altogether. Sorry for those who were hoping for a continuation, I really wish I could've written more for this. Now that the narrative in Steven Universe has progressed and more information has been revealed in terms of lore, continuing would be a little bit silly since the story I had come up with initially was meant to be ambiguous towards canon.

Seven years.

It's been seven years since the defiance of the Peridot from F- Facet-2-F-5-L ,Cut-5-X-G, the mysterious disappearance from the Earth's core, plus the multiple occurrences in which homeworld machinery had been destroyed. There had even been disappearances of teams of gem warriors, technicians, and even highly respected generals. To say that the authority was fed up was an understatement. They were crossed by the rebellious efforts of the team that has resided on Earth. They needed to know what was happening. It was until one quartz spoke of a human possessing gem abilities. To be exact, the abilities of Rose Quartz. The authority couldn't believe it. They needed more intel on this.

-

Two years.

It’s been two years since they started dating and he couldn’t be happier. It seemed like all of the years that they had been friends have led up to these moments now. He knew he loved her, but knowing that she loved him just as much made it all worthwhile.

Growing up for Steven Universe was a struggle, with no one, not even the gems knew of how it would happen. Being described as "weird" or "different" really didn't dampen his positive demeanor though, he liked helping people and was quite proud of who he was and what he did. That was before he is met Connie Maheswaran. At first, it was just a small nervousness that washed over him, but that turned into a need to impress. Which took for apologies whenever he felt like she wasn't having fun spending time with him. She was fine with the weird and that's what impressed him. After learning that she wanted to be apart of his life, even taking up learning sword fighting made it worse on him. He knew he was falling in love with her and that would make it harder for him to protect her if the time came. Once he fulfilled his purpose of training, mastering some of the skills needed to be a gem, he could finally get back on track with aging and with that, he could focus on their relationship. 

To finally have the tension of a budding relationship gone was relieving for both of them.

-

For the gems that were called, it was quite the wakeup call. The meeting that was held had thousands of gem officials, generals, diplomats, and soldiers, plus the attendance of the full diamond authority. This was definitely something that needed to be dealt with.

"It may seem impossible, but It exists. We have intel that this is a hybrid that is half-human and half-gem." An executive topaz pointed to the large screen that projected the video showing a tall human with broad shoulders; the build of a common quartz. From their small amount of knowledge of humans, they assumed it to be male by his facial structure and anatomy. The video showed him thrashing a pink shield ;the shield of Rose Quartz. Most gems knew what humans looked like, and this was no exception, but for a human to be possessing gem like abilities was unheard of. "It is obvious that it is with the Earth rebels. The only course of action is to take it out."

Immediately, the gems began to talk amongst themselves, quietly, trying to comprehend the knowledge they had just received. Multiplied by over a thousand made it louder. The authority however, stayed silent.

The topaz cleared her throat, bringing the meeting back to the gems' attention.

"The best way to deal with this 'thing', is to gather more intelligence on it. To do this, we will have our researchers finding as much information on humans they can find to understand it, while the technicians-" She motioned to the section occupied by the group. "-You will be debriefed once you return to your stations. You are dismissed." 

The Topaz stopped again and waited for all of the gem technicians to file out of the room before starting again.

"Seeing how powerful this hybrid really is, being resistant to gem technology, we have multiple ways to go with this. Cloning, gene-splicing, the list goes on. It'll be up to what our diamonds think is best for us-" She paused and glanced up at the diamonds who weren't as attentive as the rest of the meeting, as they were already informed of the situation. She began again. " -but this ends here." She finished. Immediate applause and cheers erupted from the room. 

-

"They can't just do that!"

The Crying Breakfast Friends "reimagining" was something that Steven wasn't sure how to react to when it was first announced. Sure he would watch it, but he had no expectations. But this, this was a disgrace. Animation was shoddy, character designs were changed, and there was practically no plot. He knew it would be different than the original he grew up with, but this was all wrong. 

"This, this is not at all what I expected. This is shameful to Crying Breakfast Friends." He looked to Connie for agreement.

Connie laughed. "Don't you think you're over-reacting just a bit? It is just a children's show." 

"It's not just a children's show Connie", He responded. "It's the integrity of the show and the Crying Breakfast Friends franchise. You wouldn't understand. At least I didn't go on a rant about broadcasting when Under the Knife ended" 

She gasped, looking offended. "That show ended too soon and you know it" she retorted, poking a finger to his chest.

A few seconds of silence rang until their combined laughter penetrated the space. These "arguments" were quite common with the two. Usually beginning with something utterly ridiculous said to counter the ridiculous thing the other said, then bursting out into laughter over the whole thing.

"You're such a dork" she nudged at his shoulder with her own, resulting with him putting his arm around her.

He looked down at her, grin spread across his face. "That's true, but I'm your dork" 

She shook her head, and pushed his arm off of her. "Alright, let's go, Pearl wants us at the sky arena." She stood up off of his bed. She looked down at where he sat, his head thrown back in annoyance.

"Ugh", Steven groaned. He leaned forward, wrapped both of his arms around her waist, and pulled her down onto the bed with him. 

"Steven!" she yelped in surprise, gazing at his classic grin that graced his face as she found herself laying on her side in front of him, his arms wrapped tightly around her, bringing her close. He closed his eyes, still grinning. "I want to stay here with you", he breathed softly , his face burying into the crook of her neck. She rolled her eyes at his intentions, but simply closed her eyes along with him. "That would be nice, but Pearl is expecting us", she whispered softly. "She wants to see if they're still stable." 

As if something jolted in him, he shot up, ultimately untangling himself from her. "Why didn't you say so?! Let's go Connie." he chirped excitedly. When it came to fusion, it was something the both enjoyed. It gave them a chance to get up close, open, and honest with each other on a whole new level.

She grabbed his outstretched hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the second chapter. After so much reception and praise, this will be continued and hopefully finished. I adored writing this chapter, ultimately more than the first, because introductions are over and I can just get to the plot. A big thanks to the author jackielikestea, who just followed me on tumblr a few days prior to this chapter's publication. I adore her and have been reading her fluff since July and want to make her proud. Also thanks to my mutuals (You know who you are ;P) and friends who have supported me thus far. See you in the End Notes!

Garnet knew that Connie would be a large part of Steven’s life from the moment she saw Stevonnie. She was elated to see another very stable fusion. Being stable however could waver based on feelings and doubts, which Stevonnie was no exception. Every now and then, Garnet would survey the stability of the young fusion, as they might be necessary to use in a future battle. 

She sat on the tiered seating of the sky arena, Pearl stood nearby, staring at the steps where Steven and Connie were expected to enter from. 

Pearl still questioned the existence of a gem fusion three-quarters human, but she was used to the strangeness of Earth. She understood the closeness of the two, as it mirrored her closeness to Rose. Looking at Stevonnie made her miss her forming Rainbow Quartz, but she wouldn’t show anytime soon. 

Lost in thought, she entirely ignored the sound of the warp pad activating.

She snapped back into attention at the sound of footsteps echoing across the arena followed by the sight of the couple entering hand in hand. 

“Hey guys”, Steven greeted, waving with his free hand.

Pearl looked them up and down. “I would’ve expected you two to arrive earlier, seeing as it’s fusion.”

“Uhhh, we were watching something, no big deal, “ Steven answered quickly, free hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Garnet stood up. “Alright, you know why you’re-”

Before she could finish, Stevonnie stood in place of the two

Fusion dances for Steven and Connie were now just a simple twirl, then fuse. After they had begun dating, it seemed easier to control and trigger.

“You know what to do.”

“Gotcha.” The fusion replied half-halfheartedly. They enjoyed fusing, but it was a thing they rarely got to share. The first time they fused, they had the sense of freedom. But when Garnet spoke to them about stability, they didn’t fuse as much as they used to. The only times they fused were in times of distress during battle, these tests, and times in which one needed extra comfort. 

They hesitated

Why do we need to do this? They know we’re stable.

I know but we should just do it and get it over with.

Should we book it?

No!

Yes!

Steven, why can’t we just do this like they asked?

Because we don’t fuse very often, and I miss it.

I miss it too, we can do it later.

After we book it. Garnet will understand. 

“What are they doing?” questioned Pearl, snapping her fingers in front of the fusion’s face.

“Thinking about making a run for it,” Garnet responded, standing idly behind her.

Pearl swung around to face Garnet. “What?! Why?” 

“I knew this would happen.” Garnet adjusted her visor. “We pushed them too hard with stability. They don’t fuse as much as they used to.”

Pearl pinched the bridge of her nose. “What do we do then?”

“Let them go. Stevonnie is quite a stable fusion, so we can skip one test. Plus they need the freedom they used to have when they-”

Garnet was interrupted by Stevonnie sprinting past them and up the stairs toward the warp pad.

What are you doing!?

I really don’t know, impulse I guess.

You want to be rebellious, don’t you.

Hey, it’s in my nature.

What happened to the sweet and patient boy I knew?

He’s still there, but he’s not in control right now, sweetheart.

-

“Are they ready?”

“Yes.”

“I will inform Yellow Diamond, I will notify your team when we are ready.” 

The emerald nodded, then turned back to her work.

She hated her job. The Sunstone despised the fate she received, but it was for her own good She had to lie about her allegiance once she made it back to homeword beaten down from the war, she would’ve been shattered if she hadn’t.

She stepped out of the workstation, fiddling slightly with her communicator key, striding down the corridor toward a small screen that hung on the wall. She fit the key into its place and typed in the combination of numbers and letters that made up her identification. 

A pearl, Yellow Diamonds Pearl appeared on the screen with an irritated frown on her face. Ever since her arrival back to homeworld, she never trusted her. 

“What do you want?” she asked, her tone just as annoyed as her frown

The Sunstone sighed. How could a Pearl could be just as disrespectful as her master? She pushed the thought to the back at her mind, she had a job to do and she was not ready to start another argument with the Pearl over her loyalty to Yellow Diamond. “The micro intetmatons are ready to be launched to Earth,” she declared.

“My Diamond, This Sunstone has come with a message for you,” the Pearl spoke with the usual politeness as she was speaking to her master. 

An arm dangled down from an unseen part of the room and a lower voice spoke. “What is it, Pearl?”

“The micro intetmatons are ready to be sent to Earth”

The lower voice sighed. “Okay, you may send them off”

Without hesitation, The Sunstone yanked the key out of its slot and began walking down the same corridor and back into the workstation. 

“Send them off, “ She proclaimed. 

The Gems at their screens immediately began vigorously tapping and scrolling through them.

A whistle sounded from the outside of the workstation. She walked over to the window, looking out to see thousands of small objects zipping towards their destination; Earth.

She stared out into the cosmos. That was one step of her plan out of the way. Now all she had to do was go down to Earth with the rest of the Homeworld troops and look for the hybrid; she needed to see it with her own eyes to see if it really was real.

-

“Connie?”

“Yes?” she mumbled sleepily

“Are you awake?” He asked. 

She turned to face him. “Why yes Steven, yes I am. What did you want?”

“Um…” He hesitated, his head barely on the pillow, gazing into the night sky from the window, avoiding her gazing “There is a question that has been bouncing around in my mind for, I don’t know how long. I don’t even know if you have an answer to it either but-”.

She reached out a hand to turn his head to face her. “Steven”

Chills ran up and down his spine at the sound of her voice. Even in the darkness that the night brought, she shone through it. He studied every detail of her face, an attempt to waste time. She caught on, and cleared her throat, trying to get his attention.

He sighed. “I wanted to ask you what you think about the meaning of life.” Such a simple and unanswered question made him feel like a child. He only asked one other person his whole life; his father who quickly evaded the question due to uncertainty. He thought with her intelligence, she could give him an idea.  
She racked her brain for a second trying to find an answer. “Well, the concept of existence is very convoluted, as no one has really found the true answer, but psychologists have been-” she stopped, by the look on his face he seemed that he wasn’t following her one bit. “You wanted an emotional answer didn’t you.”

“Um, yes,” he responded, still trying to wrap his brain about what she had said. 

She hesitated again, trying to find the right words to say to get her opinion across. “In my opinion, the meaning of life, is happiness. What you do, where you live, or how much money you make doesn’t amount to anything. Being happy with your life is what matters.”

A small smile formed on his face. That was an answer he could deal with. “But the meaning of life applies mainly to humans. We don’t have a destiny, unless fate really is real. That’s another thing we haven’t found out about.” She rolled her eyes at the inadequacy of humans. Being around aliens for 8 years takes a toll on your opinion of your own species

Steven’s smile remained. “Connie, you know my ‘magical destiny’ has been ‘fulfilled’. But then again, I do have another destiny.”

It was her turn to avoid his eyes, a tiny smirk danced across her face. She knew what he was gonna say. He said it whenever she put herself down to cheer her up. She was his destiny. Pretty schmaltzy, but that’s how her boyfriend was.

She looked back up at him, a smile still plastered on his face. “You’re my des-” he was interrupted with a tugging on his t-shirt and her lips on his. He immediately returned the kiss, his arm draping over her, bringing her closer to him. She gave up her grasp on his clothing and wrapping her arms around his neck. 

It seemed like an eternity when they broke apart, their foreheads resting against each other, the both of them breathing heavily. 

“Thanks for that. All of it,” He breathed with a small chuckle. 

“No problem. It was my pleasure,” she replied with the same breathlessness as him, a grin on her face that could never surpass his. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes until they switched positions, Connie’s head resting on Steven’s chest, curled up against his side. His head was resting on one arm, his other accompanying her body wrapping around it, keeping her as close to him as possible. 

They stayed like that through the night, exchanging whispers of “I love yous” until eventually falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, kissing is really fun to write. Sorry for a bunch of my run-on sentances, it's a force of habit I know. So I want to add Lapissed off to the story, but I don't know where to put her. This is why i won't start to write the 3rd chapter until after In Too Deep. Sorry not sorry, if you want good quality, you just gotta wait. 
> 
>  
> 
> Auf Wiedersehen all!


	3. Interlude to Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I'm a hypocrite for saying that I wouldn't post another chapter, but here's an interlude instead. I wish AO3 would let me paste with italics.We get more info. OOh.

Fire.

It’s dark except for the fire of the battle that has encased him in a circle of flames.

He’s alone.

He cries out into the darkness, but hears no answer.

He knows it’s a dream from how ominous it all is, but he still calls for help, for no answer to aid him.

After shouting, he begins to see a waver in the distant flames. 

A figure is maneuvering through the flames, as if dancing.

A Gem.

This was no Gem he’s seen before.

He wasn’t sure if it was the dream itself, but she looked like a flame, her hair and eyes a fiery red, orange skin, and a magma coloured gem that replaced her left eye.

Who is she?

-

Steven jolted awake, breathing heavily.

He looked to Connie. She was sitting up on the bed, staring at him intently. She never was a heavy sleeper, sometimes suffering to sleepless nights. If she couldn’t sleep, she could only rely on Steven’s steady breathing. She knew that when his heart rate sped up that he was having some kind of dream. It was only if he began to toss and turn did she realize he was having some kind of nightmare, and proceeded to shake him awake. This usually would lead to her holding him, stroking his hair and telling him that everything was fine. But those weren’t very frequent. This was a regular dream that didn’t require any comfort from her, yet they could still talk about it if he wanted to..

“Do you want to talk about-”

“No, it’s fine. Just a dream is all,” He interrupted, quickly wiping the beads of sweat that covered his forehead. 

“Are you okay?” She asked

He starts pulling on his t-shirt “I’m fine, it’s hot in here. Can you open a window, Connie?” 

“Uh, yeah sure,” she hopped off the bed, cracked open the window, then climbed back onto the bed. Steven proceeded to take off his t-shirt.

She stared at him worried about his sudden hot flash.

“Are you sure you’re okay St-”

“Connie, I’m fine, honest.” He put his hands up, trying to calm her worry a little bit. He looked over to his alarm clock, 2:19 blinked across the screen. He looked back to her with an unmoving neutral expression. 

“It’s 2 in the morning. Have you slept at all?” Sure Connie worried about his dreams, but Steven worried about her sleeping habits. He could tell during the day if she didn’t sleep the night before.

She looked over her shoulder at the cracked window for a quick second then looked back to him. “I slept for a bit, and woke up around 1.”

“Connie,” he groaned, dropping his face into his hands.

“Steven, I’m fine. I don’t need both you and my parents on my back about my sleep schedule. It hasn’t been a problem before, why is it one now?” She asked in a contested way.

“Because I care about you. Can your boyfriend care about you?” He wrapped his arm around the small of her back and pulled her close.

“Of course you can care, just not so it’s a problem for me,” she replied, breaking free from his grasp and sprawling out onto the bed, stretching and turning onto her side

Steven followed suit, falling next to her then curling around her and draped his arm around her body.

Even though comfortable with the support of his girlfriend, he wasn’t comfortable with telling her just yet of the dream. He was waiting for one more sign about this, there were times in which his dreams didn’t mean anything. Who was that Gem, and why was it so prominent in his dream? Just one more sign.

-

The fire that surrounded her was unbearable.

She looked around for support from other gems, but it was only her and the enemy.

She readied herself and her weapon, ready to attack, but a large and robust explosion, and the sound of hundreds of gems screaming took the attention of her and practically every gem on the battlefield. 

She dropped down to the ground, her hands shielding her face, protecting her gem as she tried to withstand the large amount of smoke and ash that washed over the field.

It seemed like an eternity until the dust settled. She uncovered her face and slowly rose.

The flames remained, but her enemy was nowhere in sight. She gazed down to see an inert gem lying on the ground. 

She sprinted through the flames quickly, bracing for the burns of the inferno, thankfully she was not met with any. When she arrived on the other side of the flames, she was greeted by heaps of idle gems, some of them in shards, all across the field. 

It was nearly deserted except for her allies, running from the fight.

Sprinting after them, she began to call to them, but to no avail.

She tripped on a small pile of gems and fell face first into the field.

Pain seared through her gem. She felt the large crack that resided across it.

Her allies were nowhere in sight. 

She trudged along the deserted area. Flames, weapons, and shards littered the ground. Massive craters dented the soil. 

It was silent, until she began to hear the screams of more gems. 

She walked towards the commotion. She saw a cluster of large quartz gems, encircling a smaller and weaker gem on the ground.

“Are you with the rebellion?” One quartz asked.

She couldn’t get a good look at the gem, but she knew she was apart of the rebellion.

“No,” she nervously whimpered.

“Liar!”

The gem was cut down at the spot and crushed under the foot of the quartz. 

“Fan out! find any more scramblers and shatter them!” she commanded.

She should of ran away and catch up with the others, but she needed help, she needed the safety that only homeworld could provide for her. 

She began to trudge slowly toward one of the gems, whose back was turned.

The sound of her feet immediately caught the attention of the quartz. She spun around to face her

“You,” she pointed.

“Me?”

“Yes you. Are you with the rebellion?”

It was her safety, or her allies. She had to betray them if she wanted to survive this encounter. 

“No. I’m with the homeworld army”.

“I don’t remember seeing any Sunstones in our army,” she questioned.

“Well, I’m the only one. I’m a gifted soldier.”

Her face was unmoving. She didn’t want to come off as a liar to the quartz.

“Listen, my gem is cracked as you can see, and I need to be healed.” She pointed to her gem.

“Okay, go back to the ship. Once we’re done here, we’ll take you back to homeworld.”

“Thank you”

As she walked to the homeworld ship, she glanced to see another interrogation in place. There went another rebel.

Thankfully she wasn’t in that position.

Not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at all that buildup for future chapters, LOOK AT IT! This took me so quick to write. Both of these sections I wrote mainly at school instead of studying for finals and reading Animal Farm, but what are you gonna do? Until Same Old World and Barn Mates air, I may be doing a few prompts here and there, it matters if I'm up to it, but I'm supposed to be really busy these next few weeks, so don't expect to much.
> 
>  
> 
> Auf Wiedersehen All   
> (Speaking of which I'm posting this is German class right now so heh)


End file.
